poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ireland Guard: Forces
The Ireland Guard: Forces is the 3rd The Ireland Guard film made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Making yet another gab for global domination after creating an "invincible instrument of destruction" to defeat the Ireland Guard with and expand the Allen Empire across the globe, Arthur Allen and his Overlords of Evil launches a large scale offensive on an urban center with his Death Star Robot sentinels and footsoldiers. As things gets desperate for the survivors and all hope seems lost, the Ireland Guard appears, having answered Ash and his friends' emergency call, and makes short work of the invading Villain Pawns before challenging the Overlords of Evil. Arthur however, having anticipated this, has a surprise up his sleeve. Connor promptly finds his way blocked by none other than General Grievous, Simone Lenoir, Zavok, and Ben Ravencroft, who are now serving under Arthur. Among Arthur's henchmen is also a newcomer: an enigmatic and powerful being named Infinite, who acts as Arthur Allen's right-hand man and the leader of the Villain Army. The Ireland Guard tries to fight Infinite, but is easy swept aside by the newcomer's mysterious power. Ash Ketchum, unable to help or figure out Infinite's power, can only watch as the Ireland Guard gets defeated and captured by Infinite and his allies. With the Ireland Guard defeated and the world believing them to be dead, Arthur and his forces quickly take over. Using Infinite's power, the Allen Empire's army manages to conquer 99% of the 16 realms over the course of six months, with only but a few isolated areas still free from the Allen Empire control. Despite the odds however, those among the Ireland Guard's friends who managed to escape Arthur's invasion decide to continue the fight for freedom. Together, they form a rag-tag team called the Resistance to combat the Overlords of Evil's forces, with Mickey Mouse as their commander and Spongebob Squarepants as their general. Others members include the Mane 6, the Autobots, the Scooby Gang, the Winx, the DigiDestined and Thomas and friends. Excluded from the Resistance are Ash and his friends, who vanished after the Ireland Guard's disappearance. Despite assembling a small army, the Resistance is unable to stop Arthur's forces, and the people are starting to give up hope. As the Resistance's core members discuss their situation, they bring up a new recruit that is joining them. After accessing the recruit's file, Mickey Mouse arrives with updates from the battlefield before introducing the new recruit: a robotic soldier (whom the Resistance name "Aya") who surived an encounter with Infinite months prior. Not long after, Mickey learns from his spy, Bluestreake, that the Ireland Guard is still alive and that he is being held prisoner onboard the newly-rebuilt Death Star. Plotting to rescue the Ireland Guard, the Resistance heads to the Spaceport, where they and Aya manage to steal a shuttle. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends has found Metroplex. While trying to fix him, he is nearly attacked by Ben Ravencroft, but is saved by Ben Tennyson, who is brought forth by the wormhole he was sucked into back in his dimension. Misty theorizes that Infinite's strange powers are affecting other dimensions, which may have pulled Ben Tennyson into their world. Taking Ben Tennyson's appearance as a sign, Brock regains hope and sets out with Ben Tennyson to save the 16 realms. Back with the Resistance, Kup reveals that the Overlords of Evil has kept the Ireland Guard alive for the last six months so the team could see their empire upon its completion before being banished into space. With Arthur moving the banishment ahead of schedule however, as a response to the Resistance's rescue attempt, the Resistance heads to the Death Star. Once onboard, Aya's choice of route leaves them as the only one able to reach the Ireland Guard. Meanwhile, they are about to be escorted by Zavok. However, Aya's commotion onboard the Death Star undoes the Ireland Guard's restraints, thus allowing him to take on Zavok, who mysteriously fades away upon defeat. As the Ireland Guard makes their escape, he finds the scared Aya under attack from robots and saves them. The two of them then steal a shuttle and head back to their planet. After getting reacquainted with his friends, Sonic is sent to destroy a weapon factory supplying Arthur, with Aya accompanying him. Despite Aya's cowardice, the Ireland Guard quickly accepts them as her partners. After the attack, the Ireland Guard are sent to the Gormiti realm to help Applejack, who is being attacked by Infinite. Although Applejack is defeated by Infinite, she manages to make him drop a mysterious gemstone. The Ireland Guard then arrives and takes on Infinite. Although the Ireland Guard puts up a better a fight than before, they are still defeated. However, Infinite believes that the Ireland Guard are no threat to him, and leaves. Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum, his friends and Ben Tennyson are on the hunt for Arthur and his Overlords of Evil, hoping to end the war by defeating him and discover the way to get Ben Tennyson back home. Upon finding Arthur talking with Infinite about their schemes, the gang spies on them and learns that the source of Infinite's power comes from a gem called the Phantom Ruby, whose defective prototypes have all been destroyed by Infinite to keep them from interring with Arthur's plans. After the villains' meeting is dismissed upon the notion that the Resistance and the world will soon fall to the Allen Empire, Ben Tennyson emerges from hiding and attacks Arthur Allen. Although Ben Tennyson defeats Arthur Allen and the machines the leader used against him, the villain still gloats to the victorious Ash Ketchum, his friends and Ben Tennyson that the Resistance will be wiped out by his plan in just three days. Before Max can ask more about it however, Arthur Allen makes his escape. Having helped rescue some civilians in the meantime, Aya is sent to check out some readings in the Gormiti realm. There, they find Infinite's dropped Phatnom Ruby prototype. They also find Ben Tennyson and Ash Ketchum and his friends, who had come to the water nation to find the Ireland Guard. After that, Ben Tennyson and Ash Ketchum and his friends link up with the Resistance and relay what they learned. The Ireland Guard is soon after sent after General Grievous who is leading attack on the realm of Chima. Upon finding him however, Rey appears and dispatches the imposter. Rey then reveals that the General Grievous following Arthur Allen and his Overlords of Evil is a virtual reality copy created by Infinite, as are the other villains serving him, meaning Arthur has a never-ending army on his hands. The Resistance soon after launch a massive attack meant to seize Arthur's undermanned headquarters, Dublin, only for Infinite to foil the attack with the Phantom Ruby. While retreating, Aya comes across Infinite. Remembering Connor's words of encouragement, Aya find the courage to fight Infinite. Eventually, Infinite leaves Aya alive to be crushed by Arthur's plan in two days. Realizing that they need to stop the Phantom Ruby to win the war, Ben Tennyson and Ash Ketchum and his friends infiltrates Arthur's computer network and finds the Phantom Ruby's weakness: it is directly powered by the Death Star's core, and without a power source it is useless. In the meantime, Connor and Aya grow closer after going after and defeating a Simone Lenoir replica together. Putting their next plan into motion, the Resistance has Aya stage a diversion while the Ireland Guard shuts down the Death Star's weapon defenses, thus allowing Ben Tennyson to destroy the Death Star. In response, Arthur and his posse make a retreat to Dublin. Believing they have the upper hand now, the Resistance targets Arthur in Dublin. However, when Connor and Ash find the Overlords of Evil, Arthur has Infinite banish the Ireland Guard into Null Space, with Aya getting pulled along with the Ireland Guard when trying to save them. Arthur then reveals to the confused Ash that he has a hidden backup power supply for the Phantom Ruby underneath Dublin. Meanwhile, the Ireland Guard and Aya manage to escape Null Space and rejoin the battle in Dublin. Surprised to see the Ireland Guard again, Arthur retreats with his lackeys to prepare his endgame, which is only a few hours away. The entire Resistance eventually confronts Infinite and his army of replicas at the Allen Empire Fortress in an effort to reach the Phantom Ruby's backup power supply. As Infinite prepares to finish off the Resistance however, Metroplex, now ready to join the Resistance, arrives and distracts him. Had enough, Infinite forms a massive virtual sun over the planet so that it will crash down and destroy the entire Resistance in one fell swoop, which has been Arthur's endgame all along. During the chaos, Ash notices the Phantom Ruby prototype Aya found in the Gormiti realm, and deduces that they can use it to neutralize the sun. Since the prototype's design only let Aya use it, they make their way to the sun and wipe it out (although the prototype is destroyed in the process), giving the Resistance a fighting chance. At the same time, the Ireland Guard themselves confronts Infinite while he is weak from forming the sun. When Infinite regains his full power however, Aya comes to the Ireland Guard's aid, and together, the two heroes defeat Infinite for good. Warned by Arthur that he is not done yet though, the Ireland Guard and Aya destroy the Phantom Ruby's power supply, seemingly winning the war. After the Ireland Guard and Aya meet up with Ash Ketchum and his friends and Ben Tennyson however, Arthur Allen reveals that the power source was a decoy and that the original Phantom Ruby has been incorporated into his trump card: the Death Star Robot. With the Villain Army on the rise thanks to the Ruby, Connor Lacey, Ben Tennyson, and Aya confront Arthur and destroy his Death Star Robot. With the Phantom Ruby getting destroyed in the process, Arthur's army vanishes, leaving the Resistance as the victor. With the war finally over, Ben Tennyson returns to his own realm as a result of the Phantom Ruby's destruction. With the Resistance having said their goodbyes to Ben Tennyson, the group sets out to clean up the mess the Overlord of Evil has left the world in. In the aftermath, Mickey Mouse disbands the Resistance, although not without Spongebob Squarepants noting that they still have a lot to do. Deciding to head out on their own to help people in need, Aya parts ways with their friends, who compliment them for their growth. Ash Ketchum then concludes that they all saved the world through cooperation, which will make their friendships last forever. Some time after, the Ireland Guard and Aya meet up to say goodbye to each other. After that, the both of them head off in search of new adventures. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Bloom (Winx Club), Stella, Flora, Aisha (Winx Club), Tecna (Winx Club), Ritchie,Sparky, Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Optimus Prime and the Autobots, Aya, The Overlords of Evil, Simone Lenoir, General Grievous, Zavok, Ben Ravencroft and Infinite will guest star in this film. * In this film, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of Infinite. Transcript The Ireland Guard: Forces/Transcript